Unpopular
by KittyCats
Summary: This is the diary of one of mias friends. Shes unpopular, she has no boyfriend and shes best friends with a guy! Meet Ashley Ketchum, the new girl of AEHS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is a Diary Of An Unpopular teenage girl who has moved to New York City. Her new school is AEHS, the same school as Princess Mia. Will they become friends? Or enemys? This is not a real diary. Enjoy!**

1:30, At home, Sunday.

Okay so, my mom told me to keep a diary because she thinks I'm not "In touch" with my emotions. I think its all the medication she's been taking. Buttt she keeps insisting I keep it, so, I finally gave in or else she would of made my life a never-ending if my life isn't already a never-ending hell. Okay, now I'm just being dramatic. Whatever. So, he re is everything about me:

My name is Ashley Ketchum, and no, I'm not related to that pokemon guy. That's one of the usual insults by my peers. I am 14. I live in New York. I live with my mom and my three older sisters, all of whom are really hot. ( I obviously take after my unknown father)

I don't know who my dad is, and after my sisters dad died, my mom sort of had a fling with a guy which resulted in my presence on this unforgiving world.I don't have a boyfriend, but I have had a MAJOR crush on this popular guy David since, like, forever. He is kinda my friend, but not really. Like, I would have a meaningless conversation with him from time to time, but that's all. My eldest sister, Katy, is 17 and her boyfriend is called Derek. My other sister, Sarah, is 15 and her boyfriend is Davids older brother, Jason. And last but not least, Laura is my older sister but she's only 2 months older than me. Her boyfriend is Dylan, Davids best friend. So, as you can see, I am a complete reject, as I am the only one in my family who doesn't have a Boyfriend. I am best friends with Alan (big deal, I'm best friends with a guy!) and i've known him since almost forever. I know this is weird for me to think, but he's actually kinda hot. Anyway, that's all about me! I have to go, Alan and I are going soccer training.

3:30 Back at home, Still Sunday.

I got home at 2:30, but Alan came over for a while. The totally embarrasing part was when we were just sitting there talking about how our soccer teacher, Mr Duncy, resembles an anteater when Katy came in and said,"Hey sis, whatcha doin'?" Then Sarah came in and said,"Oh leave her alone. She's hanging out with her boyfriend." I turned bright red! It was so embarassing! Wait, though, it gets worse. They started making kissy faces! So I said,"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Then Katy said,"Oh, so you fear commitment now, is it?" Then, they FINALLY left. "Sorry about them" I mumbled." "Oh, its okay. Thats not the first time" he said "Hey look at the time, I gotta go. Bye" "Bye" I said. Then he went home. I am fully going to pay back my sisters by showing their boyfriends the photo album where it shows them having their first poop. Yea. Oh and I am starting a new school tomorrow. Hey, I heard Princess Mia goes there. She's probably totally popular. I have to go. Dinner is ready.

4:00, at home, sunday

I am so bored. I'm going on the laptop to see if Alan is online. Because, I am fully dying of boredom. Yay he's online. Here's the conversation we are having:

Kittygurl: Hey alan

ilikesoccer: Hey ash. Wuu2?

Kittygurl: nm u?

Ilikesoccer: txting u

Kittygurl: I am so dense.

Ilikesoccer: ikr!

Kittygurl: ur mean. o yh, srry bout my sisters

Ilikesoccer: Hey, do you like grilled cheese?

Kittygurl: wdf?

Ilikesoccer: srry i got bored.

Kittygurl: i hav 2 go get my bag packed 4 school 2 morrow

Ilikesoccer: Oh ye me 2 for our new school 2morrow. Bye

Kittygurl: bye!

**I know, I know! This chapter is teensy weensy! The next ones will be bigger! But I put it up as a kind of imformation centre so you can get to know Ashley Ketchum! Hold on, Ash ketchum, ASHley ketcum? I swear, I had no idea when I started! Lol. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I told myself that I** **was going to do one chapter a day but, since chapter 1 was so short, I decided to do 2 chapters today. Enjoy!**

8:00am, On the schoolbus, Monday.

Omg. I am going to throw up. When I got on the bus today, everyone was giving me and Alan weird looks. Thank god he was with me or I would of had a nervous breakdown. Okay so when we got on the bus a really pretty girl with blonde hair and pink lip gloss came over to me and said, " So, your the new girl, huh?" I looked up at Alan and then replied, " Um.. yea" like the dork I am. "So, is he your boyfriend?" she said, pointing at Alan. I turned red and mumbled, "No" I swear, I almost died when she said, "Oh. Friend-zoned, I see" and then she flounced off, her perfect hair bouncing after her. She whispered something to her friends and they all looked at me and Alan. She whispered something else and they all started laughing. I swear, it was the most embarrassing thing EVER! Alan just told me not to mind her. Oh, we are at the school. I am freaking out.

12:00, Lunch at school, Still Monday

Well, the day so far is totally NOT going my way. Firstly, I met princess Mia. I'm her friend now. I think. I'm also friends with a girl called Tina Hakim Baba, and another girl called Lilly Moscovitz. And a guy called Michael Moscovitz, who is Mia's boyfriend. Of course. Tina's boyfriend is this weird guy called Boris Pelowski, and he tucks his sweater into his pants. Um, excuse me, but someone call the fashion police. Anyway, Alan is friends with Michael and Boris. I told Mia about the blonde girl on the bus and she narrowed her eyes and sort of hissed,"Lana Weinberger" I looked over to where this Lana person was sitting. I guess she is one of the populars. "What about Weinberger?" Michael wanted to know. "Nothing" Mia lied. I noticed, though, that her nostrils seemed to sort of, well, flare as she said this. I didn't mention it though, as I thought it would be rude. Now, here comes the embarasaing part. For the SECOND time today, Mia said, "Is he your boyfriend?" pointing at Alan, in front of EVERYONE at the table. I noticed, as she said this, everyone seemed way interested. "n-no.. " I managed to stammer. Tina leaned over to me and whispered, "Meet me in the bathroom" So I scuttled after her and then she said,"Do you like Alan?" I was all ready to say, get over it! We're friends! But then, I thought about it. The way I felt when he brushed against me. The way we would have endless conversations. The way my heart melted when he looked into my eyes. But then I thought, we're just best friends, that's all. I liked... well actually no one since I cant see David anymore, because I moved schools. I replied to her, " No" and she said back to me, in my totall embarassment, " Well you two certaintly seemed very close, chatting away like best friends" I looked at her like she could read my mind and said,"Well, we ARE bestfriends" She looked at me like I said I surfed down Niagra Falls. "Really? Wow, is he friend zoned?" she wanted to know. "I hope not!" Then I thought about what I had just said and blushed. "I.. I mean..." I was mortified! She narrowed her eyes and said, "You like him, don't you?" I didn't know what to say, so I just went, "I..I don't know" She was about to say something, but then the bell rang.

12:30, Algebra class, monday

Grr! I don't understand one bit of this crap! Intergers are equal to slope B, as is A to slope E. So, Interger B is equal to AE. I'm sorry, but WHAT? Oh bye the way, did you know that Mia's mom is MARRIED to my algebra teacher, Mr. Gianini? Oh, and just like me, Mia carries around a diary that she always writes in. And she doesn't understand algebra, just like me. We have a lot in common. Another thing that we have in common is that we both love Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I think we'll be really good friends! Oops, gotta go. Mr. Gianini is looking.

1:00, Gifted and Talented class.

OMG. Principal Gupta said I should be in this class because I like to write. She says I have a lot in common with Mia Thermopolis. Except I'm not a princess. Whatever. Michael is in this class, and so is Boris. Alan isn't in this class, even though he plays the guitar. But he's too shy to tell anyone except me, 'cos I'm his best friend. He should tell the principal, so his guitar will drown down the noise of Boris playing some whacko tune called "Bartok" on his violin. A supply closet is just NOT enough to stop us from going deaf. I don't know how Tina puts up with him. I'm bored. Everyone is doing something, except Michael. He looks pretty bored. Mia is so lucky to have him, he's so hot! And he's a senior! Not that I would go out with him or anything, since he's with Mia. I'm so bored. I'm going to study my algebra.

1:15, g+t, STILL MONDAY

I guess Michael must have seen the confused faces I was making at my algebra book. So he offered to help. So now, he's moving his chair over here. I'm so embarrased!

Y slope = C negative, so slope negative= YC slope. WHAT? I'm so dumb. Michael says I'm just like Mia. Whatever, can't you see, Michael, that I'm so NOTHING like her, except the diary and our dumbness at Algebra. GET OVER IT! My life is so sad.

2:00, English, MONDAY still!

Bored. Nearly home time. Yay!

Lilly just asked me if we could have a chat. (on paper obviously) I said sure.

Lilly: this is so boring

Me: ikr!

Lilly: hey, hope you don't mind me saying, but your friend Alan is kinda cute

Me:...

2:30, english, mondaaayyy

Can you believe this? My very first day and I already have extra homework! Ms. Martinez gave me and lilly an assignment on the joys of punctuation because we were passing notes during her little lecture on quotation marks, and how important they are. Whatever. I have a totall head ache. Oh, theres the bell.

3:00, french, mmmmoooonnnnedddaaaayyy!

And now I am bored.

3:30, Bio

At least I have one happy thing today. I'm bio partners with Alan! And now I have to disect a frog. I am going to puke!

4:00, bus on the way home, monday (as usual)

Soo sleepy...

...

4:15, home, MONDAY

I almost fell asleep on the bus! How embarrasing! I'm going to start my homework straight away. I am so totally NOT going to fall behind on the first day!

7:30, home, monday

Omg! I fell asleep when I was supposed to be doing my homework! My mom has to write a note to the principal telling her that I could not complete my homework because I fell asleep on account of today being a busy day, after starting a new school and all. Omg! My first day and I'm already behind! What could happen next?

**So? What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait. Review! Xx**


End file.
